


Если ты поймешь

by NecRomantica



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хирако думает, что в борьбе с Ванденрейхом любые средства хороши</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если ты поймешь

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Осенний Bleach-фестиваль на тему: "Сыновья и любовники"

— Ты идиот, Шинджи.

Айзен говорит спокойно, проглатывая «как и все вы там» за ненадобностью, но Шинджи все равно ощущает укол возмущения. Какого хрена? Это не он возомнил себя существом высшего порядка, посчитавшим, что никто не сумеет его остановить. И не он сейчас, увешанный ограничителями реяцу, просиживает задницу в Небытии без возможности выбраться на свет еще двадцать тысяч лет. Он всего-навсего пришел сюда для одного крохотного, но чрезвычайно полезного — и приятного, чего уж греха таить — дельца, так что если кто и идиот здесь, то Айзен. Шинджи же в данном случае просто… с фантазией. Да, вот, именно — с фантазией.

— У тебя все равно не хватит сил даже на ноги встать, так что засунь свои громкие заявления себе… А хотя все равно не дотянешься.

— О том, что я могу убить тебя, даже не пошевелившись, ты, конечно же, не подумал? — спрашивает Айзен, но и правда не двигается, хотя Шинджи знает, что сейчас тот может.

Еще он знает, что Урахара, хоть и ослабил ограничители, но держит руку на пульсе на случай, если что-то пойдет не так — в Готее и без того слишком много потерь в последние дни, чтобы подставляться так глупо из-за эксперимента. Но надеется избежать крайних мер. В конце концов, Айзен все еще слаб.

— Ты решил опередить Ванденрейх и убить меня сам? — легко усмехается Айзен, завидев Саканаде. — Но это невозможно, забыл?

Ухмылка держится долю секунды, а потом его лицо бледнеет — мимолетная смена краски, но времени привыкнуть, взять себя в руки у Айзена слишком мало, и Шинджи пользуется этим, подходит ближе.

— Я отсорп ясличуксос, — улыбается он, — оп мишан с йобот мадесеб. И тов леш омим, йад, юамуд, удйаз ьсюаведзиоп дан ексуоС, как ешьнар. А ыт ен лачукс?

Айзен смотрит на него взглядом, способным растопить вековые айсберги, и едва заметно скребет пальцами по рукояткам своего каменного кресла, словно боится, что оно вот-вот перевернется, взмоет в воздух и зависнет под потолком.

— Совет сорока шести придумал еще один способ отравить мне жизнь, или просто тебя Ямамото решил отослать подальше? Ах да, он же умер.

Острие Занпакто упирается в пол. Шинджи держится, не давая сбить себя с толку — и какого хрена Айзену почти удается сделать это парой едких фраз? — но в памяти на миг вспыхивает хмурое лицо Ямамото, при мысли о его внутреннем пустом морщившегося так, словно наступил на жука, и теперь тот зеленым месивом прилип к подошве вараджи. Шинджи потратил сотню лет, мечтая, как однажды Ямамото смирится с тем, что и вот так тоже бывает.  
Примет его по достоинству.  
Обратно.

Ста лет оказалось мало.

— Старика воротило от дерьма, которым ты меня наградил, — сообщает Шинджи то, что Айзену и так прекрасно известно.

— Дерьма в тебе и без меня хватало, — тот вымученно улыбается, следя взглядом за вновь раскручивающимся Саканаде. — А это я предпочитаю называть силой.

— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мне ее хватит, чтобы убить тебя по-настоящему, — говорит Шинджи. — И я помню, что тебя нельзя убить, но у нас впереди вечность. Можем даже ставки сделать, кому первому в голову придет гениальная идея — Урахаре или Маюри. Ставлю на Маюри, его исследовательский интерес — чертовски мощная движущая сила.

— Тебе действительно нечем заняться в такой момент? — Айзен спрашивает, почти не открывая рта, и Шинджи внимательно осматривает его с ног до головы: ограничительные ленты ослаблены настолько, что при необходимости Айзен сможет согнуться и не захлебнуться в собственной рвоте.

Если не начнет контролировать свое тело раньше.

Эффект, который в дальнейшем мог бы сгодиться в качестве шифра, кажется, все-таки бесполезен, но Шинджи цепляется за обрывки надежды. Либо получится, либо нет — думал он еще до того, как выставил свой неожиданный план на суд Урахары. Но сейчас не выходит явно: Айзен с каждой секундой накапливает энергию, даже шикай Шинджи, похоже, уже действует на него не сильнее комариных укусов — неприятно, но терпеть можно. И в другой момент Шинджи уже ушел бы, но теперь на кону все, а Айзен… Времени остается мало, и Шинджи меняет пустую болтовню на попытку сказать о важном. Только важное у Шинджи тоже… с фантазией.

— Знаешь все эти восточные притчи, — Шинджи намеренно говорит быстрее обычного — для чистоты эксперимента. — Наверняка знаешь, это ты у нас был любителем всяких нудных книжек, еще и цитировал иногда, ублюдок. Надо было прибить тебя тогда твоими же талмудами, был бы я сейчас героем.

Айзен неуверенно моргает и хмурится, по коже расползаются лихорадочные пятна, и Шинджи спорит сам с собой: вырвет того или не вырвет.

— Там есть такой мотив вечный — про отверженного сына, которого изгоняют из дома и строго-настрого запрещают возвращаться. Да, не смотри так, у меня было сто лет, чтобы тоже ознакомиться. Хотя я не читал, конечно, аудиокниги — великая вещь

Айзен прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад, вжимаясь затылком в каменную подпорку — бесполезно, та, скорее всего, напоминает сейчас сухой лист, попавший в водяную воронку, но, может, на пару секунд ему и становится легче. Шинджи пялится на белую шею — слишком белую в изъеденной черными тенями камере — и против воли подходит еще ближе.

— Так вот обычно как случается: на деревню нападает чудовище, сын тут как тут, а после победы дома его уже встречают с распростертыми объятьями.

Шинджи кажется, что сейчас Айзен посмотрит на него снова и спросит на полном серьезе: «Значит, я — чудовище?», и тогда Шинджи скажет, насколько дерьмовый из него вышел бы бог. Чудовище как есть, не пришить, не отрезать. Побежденное, пусть и не его руками, но суть не меняется — домой Шинджи вернулся. И Айзен, как ни странно, тоже, хотя ему куда больше подходит другая притча.

Однако Айзен молчит, сжавшись, как панически боящийся высоты пассажир самолета перед своим первым полетом, а Шинджи видит только бешено подрагивающую венку на его шее.

Поток воспоминаний, иллюзий и хер знает чего еще вспыхивает в голове миниатюрным ядерным взрывом; все, что раньше разум выдавал строго отмеренными порциями, чтобы поддерживать нужную для борьбы концентрацию ненависти, обрушивается на Шинджи целиком, окончательно доламывая ту, другую, маску, что костяным коконом сдавливала сердце и треснула, когда он переступил порог Сейретея.

Будущего не существует, а прошлое уже прожито, его можно вертеть и рассматривать, как угодно, и сейчас Шинджи не видит ни чудовищ, ни сыновей, отверженных и блудных. Он видит только белую, прозрачную почти кожу и тянет к ней пальцы, чтобы коснуться как раньше, когда думал, что просто-напросто сможет контролировать Айзена, если будет держать его близко. Он думал, что вообще влегкую сможет думать, следить и просчитывать, ждать момента, когда этот хитрый сукин сын проколется и раскроется, а потом поймал однажды тот самый взгляд поверх очков. Поймал и поймался, повелся и увяз в том, выбраться из чего оказалось сложнее, чем из неудержимого потока корю.

Шинджи касается выступающего бугорка кадыка, ведет пальцы ниже, рассчитывая дотронуться до виднеющегося под чуть распахнутой униформой бледного соска, но ладонь непроизвольно соскальзывает, замирает на крепком животе — словно эффект Саканаде вдруг оборачивается против него самого.

Айзен смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, тепло кожи жжет ладонь, и Шинджи кажется, что он подставил себя сам — в очередной раз повелся на глупую реакцию тела — или души, как знать? Айзену достаточно выбросить вперед руку и проделать дыру в груди Шинджи, многого он этим не добьется, просто докажет, что прав был, начиная разговор с нелепого обвинения.

Он действительно протягивает руку — медленно, ограничительные ленты, пусть и ослабшие, но все же скрадывают легкость движений — и, подцепив пальцами узел галстука, тянет Шинджи к себе.

Подействовала ли инверсия, теперь уже не ясно: Айзен не спрашивает, что за хрень Шинджи нес только что, он вообще сковывает губами любую попытку Шинджи выдавить хоть слово, и это решает все окончательно.

— Хакама сними, — бормочет Шинджи.

— Что, вот так сразу? — усмехается Айзен, и это тоже звучит как привет из прошлого — и насмешка, и чересчур медленные — пусть и невольно сейчас — движения. Айзен вообще все делал медленно, даже стирал таби и завоевывал мир, но когда он вот так раздевался, Шинджи ни разу не приходило в голову его торопить, несмотря на нетерпение, гулким колоколом пульса гудевшее в висках и на кончиках пальцев.

Будущего не существует, прошлое застыло монолитной плитой, от которой откалываются расписанные похабными подробностями куски и бьют в глаза вихрем сухой, выжатой до голых фактов крошки. Шинджи хотел бы забыть прошлое, но в настоящем у него есть косая челка, бесконечно лезущая в глаз, и перевернутый вверх тормашками мир, где он вжимается возбужденным членом в живот Айзена, ловя щекой сиплый вздох.

— Зря ты тогда этим не пользовался. — Возбуждение перекатывается по венам шариками разноцветного драже, взрывается фонтаном белых искр под веками, и до Шинджи доходит, что Айзен имеет в виду его шикай, только когда тот подбрасывает бедра выше, попадая прямо в ладонь крепким, влажным от смазки членом. — Было бы веселее.

— Веселее — с тобой? — Шинджи держится из последних сил — яйца натянуты до предела, низ живота скручивает сухим жаром. — Кажется, тебя только что номинировали на шутку века, Соуске. Жаль, приз не сможешь забрать лично.

Он с силой надавливает пальцем на уздечку, проезжается к самой головке, и ответ Айзена тонет в протяжном всхлипе.

— А если серьезно — тебя бы вывернуло на меня сразу, и прощай, потенция! — Шинджи дрочит оба члена, крепко прижимая их друг к другу ладонью, и поражается, что еще может говорить о всякой чепухе.

— Ты меня всегда недооценивал.

— Было дело, не поспоришь.

— Всегда.

Айзен выгибается под ним, и Шинджи, склонившись, дотягивается-таки до соска. Мнет твердую плоть губами, а потом щекочет металлическим кольцом — согретое во рту и мокрое от слюны, то все равно должно ощущаться непривычно. И в этот раз расчет работает идеально: Айзен выгибается с шумным вздохом и забрызгивает живот Шинджи горячей спермой — мало ему, оказывается, надо.

Шинджи выпускает его член и додрачивает себе наскоро, стараясь предельно погасить фантазию.

Он дает Айзену минуту привести себя в порядок и отсылает приказ Урахаре. Ленты скручиваются, снова делая из Айзена «Черного дракона», завернутого в нори, и Шинджи не спеша поправляет собственную одежду.

Эксперимент провалился, подопытный если и попытался вычленить хоть каплю смысла в его отзеркаленной болтовне, быстро сдался, решив, что это был всего-навсего поток бессмысленного бреда. Теперь Шинджи есть разве что чем удивить новоявленных врагов. Врагов, которые отчего-то тоже заинтересованы в Айзене, и, учитывая, с какой легкостью и хладнокровием они расправляются с переставшими приносить пользу арранкарами, может, Маюри и Урахаре даже не придется соревноваться между собой.

Шинджи смотрит на Айзена в последний раз и без удивления отмечает, что желание убить его превосходно уживается с желанием затрахать до полусмерти. Что ж, ко всему можно привыкнуть, это Шинджи известно как никому другому.

Он уже собирается уйти, когда осмысленное и насмешливое, далекое и близкое, как дыхание в затылок, доносится:

— Кто сыновья, а кто чудовища, я, допустим, понял, но все же зачем ты рассказал мне эту притчу, Шинджи? — и заставляет улыбнуться.


End file.
